Projectors typically include a high-power lamp, a heat sink, and a fan. The heat sink is for dissipating excess heat generated by the high-power lamp. The fan is for establishing airflow to remove heat from the projector. The heat sink and fan use up a lot of space, adding substantially to the size of the projectors.
What is needed, therefore, is a projector that overcomes the above mentioned problems.